The Perfect Gift
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: There was a package in his room. A package that was moving. A package from both Yoruichi and Urahara. And Ichigo...was bewildered. Surely, they wouldn't do something like kidnapping a certain popular captain for him...would they? ::Ichi/Uki::


**Title: **The Perfect Gift

**Summary:** There was a package in his room. A package that was moving. A package from both Yoruichi and Urahara. And Ichigo...was bewildered. Surely, they wouldn't do something like kidnapping a certain popular captain for him...would they?

**Pairings:** Ichigo/Ukitake

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Bleach series, especially not these absolutely gorgeous characters.

**Warnings:** A bit of Shounen-ai

**AN: **Ok, this was supposed to be a drabble and, yet again, it got away from me again. Not that I am complaining, of course. This is for PND who suggested a IchiUki fic for my drabbles series. See what random inspiration can do? Feel free to send in more prompts to me :3 I'm a glutton, don't you know?

I know it's not Ichigo's birthday, but who the bloody well cares, right? Enjoy!

* * *

Getting a package...well, no, _finding_ a package, tied with pretty red ribbon, in the middle of his room was always very suspicious. Finding a large one that was moving as if there was something alive inside trying desperately to get out was downright _**terrifying**_. He didn't even need to read the name tag to know that it was scrawled with the signatures of both Kisuke and Yoruichi's name in bold text.

It was definitely an '_**oh shit**_' kind of moment in Ichigo's books.

Entering his room slowly, cautiously, he moved as if he made one wrong step it would lead to impending doom. How could he not? Anything with Yoruichi or Urahara's name on it was bound to be something dangerous...to his dignity and pride, of course.

As Ichigo wondered on what he should do, he heard a sound being emitted from the box, almost sounding like a cough, a cough that sounded familiar. And so did the suddenly spike of Spiritual Pressure...

As realization dawned upon him, a new feeling of dread settled in the pit of his stomach, his face draining of colour. Surely, they wouldn't have done _**that**_, would they? They were just joking when they said that they would resort to extreme measures to play matchmaker, weren't they? They wouldn't kidnap _him_ for their devious little plots, would they? Surely, they wouldn't do that to _him_...

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo reached out with a shaky hand for the red bow on top of his present, his fingers tensely touching the end of the ribbon. Slowly, he pulled the bow undone, his body tensing with anticipation.

The very instant that the ribbon fell away, the lid of his _present_ was kicked off harshly by a long leg covered with a pair of modern black pants, causing Ichigo to jump back in alarm. His shock, however, grew further when a familiar head with long and beautiful white hair was seen popping into view, his usually smiling and gentle face was creased into an uncharacteristic expression of sheer disgruntlement as he all but spat out a red gag that was in his mouth.

"What on earth has gotten into that woman?" Juushiro Ukitake spluttered to no one in particular with a very exasperated tone of voice. He sounded beyond annoyed at this point.

He looked so frazzled there, sitting in a box that was much too small for his skinny but long frame. One of his long legs, the one he used to kick the lid off, was resting on the rim of the box as he struggled with his arms, seemingly stuck behind his back. And his hair, loose as usual, was in such disarray, the long strands falling over his face and around his shoulders. Around his rather bare shoulders, as he was wearing a rather loose hooded dark red top that had slipped from one shoulder during his struggle.

"Honestly, how could she treat me like this?" he continued to unnervingly seethe, attempting to kick at a wall of his confinement.

Ichigo could not believe it.

They did...they did kidnap Juushiro Ukitake...For him...?

Dammit, why in heaven's name did he confess to Rukia that he might be developing feelings for her captain? And why did that midget feel the need to tell those twin spawns of Satan this piece of information?

But most importantly, why didn't he take their joking _threats_ seriously!

"Juushiro!" Ichigo called out, hoping to prevent the gentle-natured man from hurting himself with his struggling.

"Huh?" Ukitake uttered in surprise, immediately halting in his attempts at resistance, turning two confused and slightly wary brown eyes in his direction. If Ichigo wasn't so shocked by his 'gift', he would have commented to himself that Ukitake's state of disarray only added to the man's already highly adorable appearance.

"Oh, Ichigo?" For a moment, he looked relieved, but then he quickly looked pained, his shoulders tensing somewhat. "Don't tell me you're in on this, too?"

"No, no, I'm just an innocent spectator!" Ichigo immediately insisted, frantically shaking his head and flailing his arms, hoping that his crush could hear the sincerity in his voice.

And thankfully, he did, as Ukitake's slender form immediately relaxed a little and he gave him a small understanding smile. "That's very likely," he said before momentarily returning to his fight with his arms. But after a moment, he sighed and sent Ichigo a pleading look, one of which was dusted with a light flush to his cheeks.

"Um, do you think you could…?" he trailed off.

Ichigo blinked, physically too stunned by what the hell was happening to have done anything useful at this point. "What?"

"I can't get out because they tied my hands behind my back," Ukitake quickly informed him, embarrassed.

"Oh, right, sure," Ichigo said as he quickly made his way over to him. He then, without giving it much thought really, leaned into the box and placed his hands upon Ukitake's body, one on his back, the other on his stomach. He was uncertain or not if Ukitake had gasped at the contact, but pushed that thought aside as he helped lift Ukitake to his feet, Ukitake relying heavily upon him as moving around in the box was rather awkward, especially with such a tall man.

A sigh of relief passed Ukitake's lips when he finally stood upon his own two feet and turned slightly, presenting his back to Ichigo for him to untie his hands. "Thank you, Ichigo," he said, sounding truly grateful.

"So, ah, what happened?" Ichigo dared to ask as he carefully unwound the red ribbon that held Ukitake's arms behind his back, ignoring the little paper sachet that was tied there as well.

He was pretty sure that was from Kisuke, so he wasn't even going to look at it. That man and his bloody _drugs_.

"I haven't a clue," Ukitake replied when his arms were finally free, rubbing his wrists with his hands as he turned to face Ichigo once again. He then placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, Ichigo's own hands automatically moving to rest on his slim waist as he helped the beautiful man out of the box, stepping barefooted on the carpet of his bedroom.

"I was signing paperwork when the next thing I know Yoruichi quite literally jumps me," Ukitake had explained as Ichigo helped him. "She then flash-stepped into the World of the Living where she practically threw me into a gigai and then she and Kisuke shoved me in this box, telling me to say happy birthday or something."

"Birthday…?" Ichigo repeated, his face creasing into a slightly bemused look as he kept his hands on Ukitake's waist. Then, dreaded realization dawned upon him once more and it was his turn to appear frazzled. "Oh..."

Shit, shit, shit! He had forgotten about his birthday. So _this_ was what they meant about finding him the prefect birthday present. Stupid, idiotic, sadistic bast-

"What is it?" Ukitake asked as he tilted his head to the side in question, his hands still lingering on Ichigo's shoulders and actually made no attempt to move them.

God _dammit_, with the way his hair fell around his shoulders, all messed up as if he had just got out of bed was far to alluring.

"It's **my** birthday…" Ichigo answered, slowly.

"Oh..." Ukitake murmured as realization settled upon him as well, a light blush shimmering across his features. He then attempted to give Ichigo a smile, but it appeared a bit shaky as he was clearly embarrassed about the whole thing, too. "Well, I guess this means I'm your birthday present from Yoruichi and Kisuke, huh?"

Ichigo gave a nervous laugh, inwardly promising to make those two _**pay**_ dearly. "Er, heh, seems so."

Ichigo sighed and attempted to take a step back, ready to apologize to the tender-hearted captain about the whole mess, but Ukitake refused to remove his hands from his shoulders. He then did something that startled Ichigo beyond all comprehension; he leaned forward and pressed his lips against his in a soft kiss.

Ichigo completely froze during the lingering and gentle kiss, his mind shutting down and abandoning him immediately, the traitor!

"Happy birthday, then," Ukitake whispered to him after breaking the kiss and before taking a step back, that pretty little blush still adorning his cheeks. He then turned his back to him, his hands moving to attempt to place his frazzled locks back into order.

Ichigo blinked at him in muted silence, his face oddly blank, in total disbelief at what just happened. He had just kissed him...

So, that meant...

A grin slipped across his lips and he abruptly snared Ukitake's wrist in his hand, startling the older man by forcing him to turn around to face him again. And he startled him further by giving his wrist a strong tug, making him fall against him as his other arm wrapped around his waist tightly. Ukitake's hands rested on his shoulders again as he gazed down at him with wide eyes, his hair curtaining beautifully around his flush face.

"It will be," Ichigo said before crushing their lips together in a passionate kiss, the white-haired captain submitting graciously by wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing back.

Hey, looked like Yoruichi and Urahara did find him the perfect gift after all.

* * *

Ehehe, I had fun writing this XD Please review!


End file.
